Identity
by SongBirdBlues
Summary: Marian and Djaq know that when they are together they shed what the outside world views them as and lose their identities. RatedM. Marian/Djaq


**_Identity_**

Couple-Marian/Djaq

Rated-M

Summary- Marian and Djaq know that when they are together they shed what the outside world views them as and lose their identities.

* * *

When they were together time seemed to melt away. Their lives, their memories, their pasts, their futures seemed nothing more then fleeting drops of water compared to the wild ocean of their lust and desire.

As Djaq strips off Marian's dress, kissing along every inch of newly exposed porcelain skin they could both feel Knighton Hall, Sherwood, Nottingham, England, the entire world around them beginning to fade.

It had happened before and it would happen again, the moment, the movement, the heat dragging them into oblivion.

Marian's hands were skilfully sneaking under Djaq's shirt, roaming over her breasts with one hand while the other was making quick work of disposing of the top altogether.

Djaq left a trail of kisses along Marian's neckline as the other woman rather impatiently worked on ridding the Saracen of her breeches .

Her job successful Marian allows herself to be pushed back down onto her bed, Djaq climbing on top of her and placing her lips upon the other woman's lush lips, searching her mouth with her tongue in a searing kiss.

They are both breathing heavily as they break apart, Marian moans as Djaq kisses her jaw line, and then her neck, continuing the trail of kisses on to her chest and Marian arches into the touch of her lover's lips, her cheeks growing flushed with heat.

Marian allows herself one more groan of pleasure before turning the tables, rolling them over so she is now on top. She kisses the Saracen who is gazing up at her with ardour, only breaking the kiss when she becomes afraid of passing out.

One hand on the bed above Djaq's shoulder to steady herself she lets the other slide down the smooth skin of Djaq's side, slowing at the hip and moving inwards.

She hears Djaq gasp underneath her, feels the tug of sheets as the other woman grips them tight trying not to cry out from pleasure.

When she manages to release the sheets Djaq's hand glides slowly up Marian's inner thigh, and Marian buries her face in the darker skinned woman's shoulder, biting her lower lip, her breath ghosting across Djaq ear and the side of her face. Djaq places a feather light kiss to Marian's hair as they move into a heart thumping rhythm that feels as if it sets their blood on fire.

Their vision begins to fade at this point because sight is no longer needed, the mind blocking out useless senses like seeing and hearing and thinking in favour of the much more important touching and feeling and simply being.

There was kissing and scratching and biting as they were aching, clawing for release. The world was reduced to a simple haze of colours and blurs and heat, the unbearable heat, the need.

And in this world where colours and feelings and touches and kisses were all that matter there ceased to be a Marian or Djaq. There was no feisty Nightwatchman, enemy of the Sheriff and Gisborne alike. There was no Lady Marian, dutiful daughter of sir Edward, grudging betrothed of Guy of Gisborne, childhood sweetheart of Robin Hood. There was no Djaq, lone female of Robin Hood's outlaws. No Djaq to provide competitiveness for Will and Allan, no scared and lonely Safiyya mourning the loss of her beloved family.

These pointless identities were lost in a wave of uncontrollable passion where the only things that truly existed were them, who they were, who they really were, and the longing, craving, ardent love that existed between them.

Because Djaq could never be the wife to settle down with Will or the lover to take up lying and gambling with Allan, and Marian could never be the perfect Lady Gisborne that Guy imagined of her, nor the sweet innocent girl whose affection Robin had toyed with, the girl he still thought her to be. No, they were something altogether different.

As they lay panting together in a world all of their own, they dropped their façades, becoming simply who they truly were, losing their many masks, leaving behind their myriad of identities to a world in which they both knew they didn't entirely belong and merely being Djaq and Marian, two woman in a bed, lost to their own little world where for once who they actually were mattered more then then who they were supposed to be.

Lying side by side, exhausted but content with the hazy world of swirls and colours around them, Marian and Djaq know that they are never happier then they are now, in each other's arms, losing their identities while losing themselves in each other.

_**Fin**_


End file.
